And this happened in one night?
by becca-the-evil-fuzzball
Summary: Inuyasha is as cranky as ever! But, is there an explanation for this? Hmm the only explaination Inuyasha can think o thats making him crazy is a certain 15 year old miko. InuKag oneshot, enjoy


Hello!!!! this is my first fanfic evah so please...NO FLAMING! thank you and I bid you farewell, NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did...but I do own the cups of ramen they are eating from... KAGOME BOUGHT IT FROM MY STORE, YAY!!!! ...and I do own rice...because its the perfect side dish

* * *

All Because of Ramen

"Ah. I just love spring, don't you Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she danced in circles around him. Sango and Miroku were off to fight a demon that was rumored to be destroying a local village so they wouldn't be back for a day or two. "Feh, no I don't like spring."

Kagome pouted and looked at him "And why not I may ask?"

"Because I don't wench!"

"Inuyasha, I would appreciate it if you didn't call me wench"

"I can call you wench if I wanted to WENCH! what, do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do..."

"Uh oh" Inuyasha knew what was coming next

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha flew face forward into the ground. He sat up snarling at the giggling Kagome, which actually confused him.

"Hey, why are you laughing?"

"It's just nice to know I have complete control over you Inuyasha"

"Yeah well we'll just see who has complete control over who tonight" Inuyasha murmured.

"Hm? Did you say something Inuyasha?" 

"What me? Oh, it was nothing Kagome, really!" Inuyasha said as red tinted his cheeks.

"Inuyasha, I don't get it. Ever since spring has started, you have been acting really strange. Are you sick or something? Do you have a fever?" Kagome said as she walked up to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his forehead, her body pressing up against his. Inuyasha could already feel himself start to lose control.  
'_Damn, her body is so soft. I could keep her pressed up against me all day. Especially if we're both sweaty and she's moaning and my... dammit! stop thinking about that stuff_! ' Inuyasha could feel his "friend from below" try to dominate his power and rise. He began to blush even more and then slightly pushed Kagome away and turned his back towards her.

"I'm completely fine Kagome. Let's just keep walking to find a place to settle for tonight. We'll continue our search for the jewel shards tomorrow."

"Alright, if you say so."

Soon enough, they found a spot to rest at and put their belongings down. Inuyasha's member was still "aching" from before. (A/N: poor inu) So he decided that maybe he could try and "soothe" it.

"Hey kagome, I'm going to go find some more fire wood for the ramen. I'll be right back ok?"

"Sure. I'll start making it right now"

Inuyasha headed off far into the woods until he was positive Kagome wouldn't see him. He pulled down his pants and started to relieve (A/N: if ya'll don't know what that means, it means masturbate) himself meanwhile thinking of Kagome while doing it. '_Dammit! How does she do it to me? Can it be that it's just mating season? No, that's not the only reason. It's her smile, personality, her scent, her beautiful voice...her curves the way her chest bounces when she runs, her...DAMMIT! THIS IS NOT HELPING ME FORGET AT ALL!!_' Finally, Inuyasha was done and started to head back to the rest spot '_Ok, I'm relieved now. I am not going to think of Kagome in that way anymore. Nope, not at all. I can control myself because I-_' Inuyasha train of thought was cut off when he saw Kagome bent over the fire stirring some ramen with her ass in the air. All inuyasha could do was stare as he felt his memeber begin to rise on its own again. '_I want her so bad!!!_' Inuyasha cried in his head. Finally when he calmed himself down a bit, he walked over to Kagome.

"Hey you got the wood?"

"yeah, right here"

"thanks. the ramen will be down a bit so just wait for a second ok?"

"yeah..."

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of her and it was all because of that one position she was standing in. Inuyasha could feel his member dominating him. "I...I gotta use the bathroom." Iuyasha said while running off for a bit. (A/N:lmao now I really feel bad for Inuyasha"

After his visit to the "restroom" the ramen was finally finished when he got back.Inuyasha started eating and didn't really communicate with Kagome after that. She knew something was wrong, but didn't know what. 

"Hey Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
"huh?"  
"Well, I just feel something is wrong. You haven't talked for a while and usually by now, you are babbling about how you are going to beat Naraku or rip Sesshomaru to shreads."

"It's nothing you will understand Kagome."

"Huh? Are you insisting that I am dumb Inuyasha?"

"Oh! nothing like that it's just something that you won't be able to comprehend"

"So you do think I am dumb!"

"What no idiot! I just-"

"SEE!!! YOU JUST CALLED ME AN IDIOT RIGHT NOW!!! ARRH!" Kagome had enough. She pounced on Inuyasha as he got pushed down to the floor with Kagome sitting on top of him as he was laying down. She was punching her fists into Inuyasha's chest which really wouldn't do any damage considering he was a half demon. Inuyasha was holding her hands back trying to stop her until he saw what position they were in. He felt himself losing control and this time, he couldn't stop it.

"KAGOME STOP!!"

"Oh now you are giving me orders?" Kagome stared at him, yet still on top of him.

"Kagome, please get off of me."

"Why? So you can inslut me more?!"

"NO! it's just..." Inuyasha looked at his member to try and tell it to calm down by looking at it but sadly, it didn't happen. He thought Kagome wouldn't notice him look towards it, but she did ofcourse and she whirled around to see the source of the problem, the tent in Inuyasha's pants. Kagome blushed a few shades of red and slowly got off of Inuyasha. They sat together in silence for a few minutes until a thought hit Kagome's head. She smiled deviously as if she were up to something which got Inuyasha a little frightened.

"Inuyasha..."

"Umm, yeah Kagome?" Inuyasha replied his face still red as his robe of the fire rat, and the tent still in his pants.

"You liked it didn't you? You liked me being on top of you" Kagome said in a taunting voice.

"I um.."

"Admit it Inuyasha, there is no sense in hiding it." Kagome said as she crawled slowly towards Inuyasha. All Inuyasha could do was gulp ' _O kami, what is she going to do next_ '

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said whispering into his ear as her body pressed against his shoulder. She began to rub the tip of his dog ears. When she saw Inuyasha losing control she did the final thing which set him off, she went behind him and pressed her body on his back and licked the tip of his ear. She nipped it slightly, just enough to get him excited. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned around to face Kagome and immediately smashed his lips upon hers. He bit her lower lip seeking entrance which she gladly allowed. He moved his tounge around the inside of her mouth in circular motions. He could here her small moans which escaped from her mouth when it had the chance. '_She tastes so good._' He began to place kisses down her neck. She arched into him when he reached a certain spot and thats when he realized he hit a sweet spot. He began to lick and suck that area for Kagomes pleasure. Moans escaped her mouth as the sensation started to build up in her.

He began to lift her blouse over her head and almost immediately after that, she took off the top of his hakama. She reached out to touch his well toned chest and felt herself begin to want him even more now. Inuyasha saw the strange contraption called a bra infront of him. He wanted it off. He started kissing her again and messed with the straps of her bra. Much to his disdain, he couldn't get it off so he sliced it to pieces with one claw. "Inuyasha, I liked that bra" Kagome whined through pants.

"Don't worry, you won't need it for what I'm about to do to you" Inuyasha whispered into her ear which caused her to blush. She just smiled and nodded to let inuyasha continue what he was doing.

He laid her down flat beneath him and felt her breasts against his flesh. She could feel his member poking at her entrance which caused her to smile. Inuyasha looked down at the beauty beneath him and couldn't help but grin. Kagome was his now. He placed small kisses down her neck which led to the valley in between her breats. He began to lick and suck inbetween as she swelled up with pleasure. Her moans getting louder and louder as soon as he placed his lips on her left nipple and began to suck and lick. He began to massage her right breast which caused her to arch into him. He could smell her getting more and more wet, and wanted to get into her fast but she wanted to taste every bit of her. 

He let go of the left one and went to the right one. Kagome could feel her lower abdomen get warm and Inuyasha could sense her pleasure. He pulled down her skirt and saw the last thing from blocking him from taking Kagome. Her underwear. Not even wanting to deal with it, he sliced it just like he did the bra. He saw her soaked entrance, and got even hornier because of it. Kagome slightly looked up to see what he was going to do when she gasped and moaned when he slid his finger inside of her, pumping it in and out. She was moaning and calling out his name "Inu..Inuyasha I'm...gonna-" but as soon as she said that, she came on his fingers. He grinned and started to lick it all off and lowered his tounge to her entrance. He moved his tounge all around her inside, loving the warm and wetness of it. He licked up the rest of her juices with a satisfying grin. "Kami Kagome, you taste so good."

She smiled and at him " Well, lets just see how you taste now" Inuyasha ws a bit confused until she untied his pants. There it stood, fully erect. She gasped at his size considering it was big. "Inuyasha, your so big" Kagome said. Inuyasha just smiled with confidence. He wasn't sure what Kagome was going to do next though. She then grabbed his penis into her hands and began to squeeze gently. Inuyasha gasped but began to fill with more pleasure than before. She pumped it with her two hands up and down as he arched and said her name multiple times. He thought he could wouldn't be able to restrain himself anymore until kagome placed his memeber in her mouth. She began to suckle and lick all around it. She licked the tip in motions as if it were an icecream cone. She was tounge torturing him and he couldn't take it anymore. "Kagome I'm I'm-" Inuyasha said through gasps. .

"It's alright Inuyasha, I want to taste you" Kagome said meanwhile putting his member back in her mouth and started to nip the tip lightly enough to not hurt him. He couldn't restrain himself anymore. He came inside her mouth and she swallowed it all, loving the taste. "You don't taste bad either Inuyasha" She said with a wink

That was it, he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted, no NEEDED to be inside her. He laid her down infront of him as she spread her legs apart. He slowly placed himself in between her as he felt her tight walls pressing in on her. "Kagome, your so tight" Inuyasha said as soon as he could feel himself at Kagomes barrier. He looked into her eyes, making sure she was ok with it. She smiled and nodded which gave him his answer. "I love you Kagome" Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he thrust into her.

Beads of sweat came down her head as tears began to form into her eyes. She began to cry as Inuyasha wiped away her tears. He decided not to move for a bit so she could adjust. Finally she told him she was fine and it didnt hurt as much anymore so he began to pull in and out slowly. After a few seconds, her pain subsided and it turned into pleasure.

"Inu..Inuyasha. please fast,faster." Kagome said through pants. He began to thrust in and out faster and faster as she arched into him to get him deeper in her. 

"Faster Harder!" Kagome yelled wth pleasure. Inuyasha finally did his top speed which Kagome's arching couldnt not keep up with. She moaned and yelled his name as he did the same. They both began to reach their peeks. He could feel her walls clamping tighter and tighter on him and he knew she was reacing her end.

"Kagome, say my name" inuyasha said as he placed his teeth at the crook of her neck

"Inuyasha!" kagome yelled as inuyasha did one final thrust into her as he bit her neck, marking her as his mate and as she came and he released his seed into her. He collapsed onto her and rolled over to the side of her. They both were still panting for a minute and then looked at eachother and smiled. Inuyasha kissed the top of her forhead while placing the top of the Hakama over the both of them. She was his now, his mate and boy was he happy about it.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you to Inuyasha"

* * *

THAT IS MY ONESHOT!!! FIRST FANFIC EVER! tell me what you think 


End file.
